Op System
by Turtle Emperor
Summary: The Mc won Op system to travel other Worlds . . . . Author im Kidspeech


1 Chapter: Im forced to anime world

Under the beautiful moon A young boy was holding a cellphone while walking on the dark street

"Ays.. i cant find new fanfiction novel in "

His name is Shen Tian he is addicted to reading novel,watching anime and playing games in short he is an Otaku.He stopped walking While searching new novel in the internet. He found something intresting a message popped up on his cellphone.

[Congratulation!! You who is mortal have win a lottery that is created by Almighty beings from the past.]

"What the hell is this" Shen Tian tried to delete the message

"Is this a bug or something"no matter what Shen Tian do the message isn't disappearing he even tried to turn off the cp. After 5 minutes Shen Tian is about to give up he heard a robotic voice.

[Op System is fusing on host soul 10%...20%..30%..]

"Holy cow am i dreaming...?"Shen Tian was in Dazed

[Complete]

Something appeared in his mind. Shen Tian felt something warm entered his body then it disappear.

[Status

Name: Shen Tian

Bloodline: None

Rank: Mortal

Str: 10

Vit: 10

Agt: 10

Int: 10

Skill: None

Equipment: None ]

[Op System is forcing the host to the new world 10...7..]

"Wait what!?!?!"Shen Tian shouted in panicked voice

[2...1]

Shen Tian losed his conscious. When Shen Tian waked up he is on a king size bed.

[Welcome to the Sword Art Online World!!]

"So im in Anime world now..."Shen looked around and he see a big room with luxirous designs when he looked to the right he saw a beautiful girl in maid outfit.

maid bowed to him"Good morning young master"

"G-good morning.."Shen Tian blushed he saw the maid seems shocked that he replied to her"what is there someting wrong?"

maid shooked her head" No.."the maid thought young master is weird today i always greeted him in the morning but he always cold to me."the breakfast is ready young master"

"Ok.. lead the way"Shen Tian wiped his sweat on his forhead because he was nervous Shen Tian thought where in the Sword Art Online world am i now Shen Tian followed the maid to the dinning room.

"young master plss sit" the maid bow to the side while Shen Tian looked around the room.

"This is too big.."Shen Tian muttered when he seen a big long table that can be used by twenty people Shen Tian sits at the head chair and looked at the food"French cuisines"

Shen Tian started to eat as Elegant as possible Shen Tian thought hmm delicious After eating he goes back to his room and try to talk to the system"Op system are you there?"

[Op System: Host what do you need?]

"First what are you"Shen Tian asked

[Op System: Host Rank is too low to know]

"@#@!! Hays.. where am i?"Shen Tian

[Op System: The host is in Sword Art Online world Japan in the middle of Okinawa largest land Host is the heir of the richest Company in the world the Dragon group]

"Wow did i hit the jockpot!"Shen Tian was shocked then he calm down in a minute"why am i here?"

[Op system: Host rank is too low to know]

"Agh..then whats your function is there something like lottery or sometings like in the other novel"Shen Tian

[Op system:Host just say settings and you will see it]

"Settings"Shen Tian

[Op System:

Quests:1 Active

Locked:

Locked:

Locked:

Locked: ]

"Why are there so many locked?"Shen Tian

[Op System: Host needs to complete some quests to unlock the other functions]

Shen Tian clicked the Quest Function in his mind.

[Quest: Enter the Sword Art Online game

Reward: Novice box,unlock lottery function]

So this is the Op system is talking about if i finished this quest the lottery function will be unlocked looks like i need to order game helmet Shen Tian thought

"Wait what month and year now?"I searched my phone in my pocket but theres none.Its good thing that theres a computer in this room.I searched some sites on the computer and found some information in it.

"so its november 1,2022 now and the realease date of sword art online game is tommorow" I muttered.

I called the beautiful maid and said while pointing at the computer screen "buy me this nerve gear i want to play it"

"As your order young master"The maid bowed and walk to go outside but when she's about to reach the door I stopped her by holding her shoulder.

"Wait what is your name?"I asked

The beautiful maid blushed."Nanami Braidfeild" dont tell me young master is intrested in me the maid thought.

I noticed im still holding her shoulder i retraced my hand fast"cough ah.. im sorry Braidfeild-san do you know when will my parents come back?"

Nanami Braidfeild stared at me weirdly "didnt you know young master your parents died 5 years ago"


End file.
